There are times in your life
by Styko
Summary: There are times in your life, when you wish nothing more than to die. Then there are times in life, when you wish being immortal...


Titel: There are times in your life...  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Tragedy/Drama  
Warning: depressiv, death  
  
Note: Again one of my short stories. This time a sadder one. As every time I suggest reading the german version if you're able to do this, if not, you have to cope with my faluts in vocabulary grammatic and syntax.  
About the story... its very sad and depressiv, I think I was in a bad mood as I wrote it. Well, you'll see it.   
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks and its characters belongs to Disney and I'm not earning any money with this story.  
  
Feedback to: Simbakatha@aol.com or here in the reviews  
  
There are times in your life…  
  
There are times in your life, when you wish nothing more than to die. Then there are times in life, when you wish being immortal.  
Not always are your wishes coming true. Partly that is good, but sometimes it is bad. If a wish never comes true, you will stop wishing anytime. But what is life without wishes, without dreams, without hope?  
Hope is one of the most powerful mights of the mankind. With hope you get stronger, you fight for your aims and dreams. But what is when hope breaks? When it dies and vanishs. Just like wilted leaves.   
Wilted leaves. They are dead, there is no life in them any longer. All hope is lost for them, because they will live never again.   
But death is not always the end, perhaps it is a new beginning or a way. Leaves are going this way. Why not we, too?  
I ask myself this questions while I'm standing in front of your grave. I hope, death is not the end. Because I cannot imagine you are just stopping to exist.  
All those years you led me, guided me. Gave me hope. Now I am alone. Alone in this cruel world.   
White carnations adorn the soil, under which you are lying. They were your favorite flowers, I bring fresh ones to you every day.   
It is my duty to do this. After all it is my guilt, everything is my damn guilt.  
Again I collapse and I shame for this in the next moment. I have promised you not to feel guilty, but despite I am doing it.   
I am sorry, I am damn sorry, but I cannot change it!  
Sometimes it is good feeling guilty. I know, this sounds stupid, but it is so.   
I want you to be here again. With me. Guarding and protecting me. Just like in the past.   
I have to smile as I think about our childhood. I have cried so often and you have consoled me so often. Now, I am crying again, but you do not console me. Anyway how? You cannot do it anymore. Nothing you can anymore, because you are dead.   
I have got fear. What is if we could go home? Should I really go? I do not think I could face our parents. They had always been so proud of you. I were not able to say them that you have died. That you have died, because you wanted to rescue me!  
Why hadn't I done what you had told me? Why had I be so hotheaded again? I hate it, hate it being so. If I hadn't been so stupid, you would still live.   
But I am like this. I cannot change it. Just as I cannot turn back the hands of time and change the destiny. Although I want it, I cannot do it.   
We have defeated Draganus last week. Now, he is also dead. Perished with his ship and his crew. Nobody has cried for him, in contrast to you.  
You are now something like the big hero. The hero, who lost his life for the peace on earth. I know, this is a great honour. After all, it is not such easy becoming the hero of the world.   
But, I know it sounds egoistic, I do not want you to be the big hero. I want, that you are just my big brother, who is with me and order about me. Order me things and forbiding me things.   
Today I shame for all the evil thoughts and things, I said to and about you. I am sorry, big brother. Everything. That I made you worring so much, I always led you into trouble and finally led you to death.   
I m sorry, I cannot say or do more. Only say, I am sorry. It will never last and nobody will ever forgive me.  
I will go now and I will never return. The others will surely visit you. Perhaps even our parents will come one day, if Tanya can open the portal. But I won't face them. I already told you, that I couldn't do that. Please don't be angry about me because of this.   
Now, I have really to go. Perhaps, in a far future, I will return. Till then:  
Farewell, Wildwing!  
  
On this day you saw the blonde drake one last time on the cementary of Anaheim. The weeks before, he had go to his brother's grave every day.   
Now every trace of him is lost. Neither his friends nor the police on the whole world could find him, because nobody has ever seen him again…… 


End file.
